The invention relates to a holder for flip boards and/or flip pockets and flip sheaths which are provided in the region of the upper and lower end of one of their edges with swivel bearings for pins arranged in each case in a row at the upper and lower edge of the holder.
Holders of the above type are widely used, inter alia, in offices, laboratories, workshops and supermarkets. They are easy to manipulate and permit the user rapid access to information contained in subject indexes, lists, standard sheets, price lists and similar documents. In order to be able to take account of different spatial features, the holders are regularly constructed such that they can be fastened both on walls and on holding columns. Holders are known in the case of which use is made for both abovementioned types of fastening of screws which are screwed either as wood screws into wall plugs, or as threaded screws into threaded bores of holding columns. The known holders are incapable of providing full satisfaction to the extent that when used in connection with holding columns they do not permit a change in position of the holder with respect to the column.